


The Importance of Tuesdays

by kaywinnetleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywinnetleigh/pseuds/kaywinnetleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam carries more with him than Dean tends to suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Tuesdays

It takes Dean precisely 3 Tuesdays to realize what’s wrong with Sam. Cas mentions his brother Gabriel over casual dinner conversation and the plate of salad Sam’s carrying hits the floor with a deafening crash that echoes around the bunker.

His brother looks weary and ancient just from the sound of the name, the burden of carrying the weight solely on his shoulders. Sometimes Dean forgets how old his little brother really is, how many millenia his soul has waited, how many pieces it’s been broken down into.

He thinks that’s why Sam likes Cas so much. Sure, Dean’s body may have a few extra miles on the odometer, but Cas is the only one that understands the time Sam has really existed.

Maybe that’s why Dean doesn’t often participate when they get to chatting. They talk about the stars and the heavens and the birth of the trees and the fish we evolved from and the only things in the universe older than them. It all goes over Dean’s head and he buries his face in his Chilton manual.

Maybe he’ll join them in the next thousand years.


End file.
